Pleasant Surprises
by LEPrecon captian
Summary: A girl comes to stay with the Fowl's for half a year but what they do not know is she is an elf this is a AF OC please review! (4 years after EC)
1. Ch 1

RING.....RING....................  
  
"Hello Fowl Manor, Artemis Fowl speaking" Artemis Fowl the second said after picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is James Jackson from the foreign exchange program. I would like to inform you that the young girl that is to be staying at you place of residence will be arriving in two days at the Tara airport on the 3o-clock flight from London."  
  
"I assure you we will be there to pick her up. Thank you." Artemis hung up the phone.  
  
A month ago his mother had arranged for them to take a foreign resident into their house to live with them for six months.  
  
His memory went back to the day he first found out about the exchange program  
  
It was Artemis' birthday and his parents had a surprise for him. He just turned seventeen. Mind you he wasn't as skinny or as pale..... No that's a lie...... he was still pale as ever. He had gotten a little muscle but was still skinny.  
  
"Artemis, look at this file." his mother said sipping on her orange juice and slid the file over the table top to Artemis, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table poking at the eggs on his plate with a fork.  
  
"Hu?" Artemis snapped out of the sort of trance he was in. "Oh... okay." He picked up the file and looked at it. "What is this, Mother?"  
  
"Well, Arty, your father and I thought it was high time that you found a special friend your age. One that is a girl." she answered sipping more of her orange juice.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you took it upon your self to fine me a suitable female to be my wife. Mother, you know that I will find a wife when the time comes. Though seeing as we have a nice lady, according to her profile, coming I will try to get along with her." He sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Arty" she smiled  
  
Artemis was jerked back to reality by a crashing in the next room. He quickly walked over to the other room to see what all the commotion was about. Juliet had just tripped over a chair as she was walking around the study reading. He sighed.  
  
The two days later Artemis found himself sitting in the Tara airport waiting room, reading a book of poetry called Eternal Portraits.  
  
Just as he finished reading one of the poems a female voice came over the PA system announcing "Flight H7 from London has now arrived."  
  
Artemis closed his book and stood up. He scanned the crowd getting off the plane. When he spotted her he smiled to himself 'She looks better in person' he thought.  
She was about 5'1" with a slim figure. Her hair was dark brown with what looked like red highlights. She had it in a crew cut style. Hr eyes matched were a brown color that matched her hair perfectly.  
  
He walked up to her "Miss Root?" he asked just to be sure.  
  
"Yes, that's me. You're Artemis Fowl. Are you not?" she asked somewhat cautiously.  
Artemis nodded and extended a hand.  
  
She took his hand and shook it "Pleased to meet you" but she made a big mistake. She said in Gnommish.  
  
"Excuse me?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry. I got a bit toung tied." She explained quickly.  
  
"Oh. Well we best get going Miss Root. My family is quite eager to meet you" he smiled.  
  
"Oh, please, call me Ariel." she smiled at him.  
  
"Only if you start calling me Artemis."  
  
"Okay, Artemis."  
  
"Follow me." He said leading her to where the Bentley was parked. "Well now let's go."  
  
FOWL MANOR, IRELAND  
  
"Well, Ariel, here we are." Artemis smiled over at her.  
  
"It's beautiful, Artemis," she got out of the vehicle and smiled as she looked up at the manor.  
  
He smiled at her. He stepped out of the Bentley and walked over to where she was standing and picked her up.  
  
"HEY! Put me down!" she exclaimed trying to struggle away from him.  
  
"Oh. Why should I do that?"  
  
"Just put me down!"  
  
"Okay if you really want me to"  
  
"I do. Now, put me down, mud boy." Her voice was now layered with the mesmer.  
  
As if he were under a spell he sat her gently on her feet.  
  
"D'Arvit! I was not supposed to do that!" she cursed her self under her breath.  
Artemis snapped out of his trance. "What just happened?" he asked for the first time in a long time he was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Nothing happened, Artemis."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH, POLICE PLAZA  
  
Foaly whacked the desk. "Stupid, stupid, elf! You used the mesmer on him! Stupid, stupid, stupid, elf!"  
  
"Julius, you might want to come see this." Foaly said into the computer microphone that made his voice come out of Commander Root's computer.  
  
Moments later Root walked into the operations booth. "What do you want you pesky centaur?"  
  
"Ariel is messing up in the first hour of this mission. She A) talked in Gnommish around Fowl and B) used the mesmer on him!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Great..."  
  
(END of this part) 


	2. AN

Ok My Readers  
  
Dont kill me but i had to rebuild my compy so ill have to retype it up again *she wacks computer* dumb thing  
  
My mind: DONT DO THAT ULL MESS IT UP AGAIN!  
  
me: no i wont  
  
mind: will too  
  
me: oh shutup!  
  
mind: no i wil-  
  
me: *turns my mind off for a bit* ha ha ha!  
  
next chappie comming soon 


	3. Ch 2 finaly!

FOWL MANOR  
  
"Oh, do come in Miss Root." said Mrs Fowl smiling.  
  
"Why thank you..." She smiled. There was her invitation, now she was free to enter any part of the house.  
  
"Arty, dear, will you show her to the guest room." His mother said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Mother, of course. Come with me Ariel." he grinned taking her hand.  
  
Ariel stepped back in shock. "Let go, mud boy" she said her voice once again layered with the hypnotic mesmer.  
  
Artemis let go of her hand obediently.  
  
"D'Arvit!" she cursed herself.  
  
Artemis blinked and became aware of what he had done or so he thought. "What happened?" he questioned, turning to look at her.  
  
"Oh...... er.... nothing" she smiled nervously.  
  
"Okay...." he raised an eyebrow "Folow me..."  
  
She folowed him up flights of stairs and to the guest room.  
  
"This will be your room... I hope you like it....."  
  
POLICE PLAZA  
  
"I'm taking her off this assignment as soon as I get ahold of her! I thought she was ready for a recon mission above ground!" Root cursed.  
  
"Julius, don't put yourself down for what the girl did" Foaly tried to be nice and comfort him.  
  
"But I was the one who tought her every thing! I didn't teach her enough it seems"  
  
Foaly sighed, "I don't know which is worse this, or the Hamburg incident...."  
  
"Don't even bring that up, Foaly." Root mumbled. 


	4. Chappie 3

FOWL MANNOR  
  
"Here is your room Ariel. I do hope you like it."  
  
"Its wonderful, Artemis, thank you."  
  
"Well i will leave you to do your unpacking. Good day." he said and walked out shuting the door.  
  
After the door was shut and locked she heard her hand heald ring. She dug through her lugage and pulled out what appeared to be a miny labtop.  
  
"Hello, Captain Root speaking" she said activating the camera/phone.  
  
"CAPTAIN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!" yelled Root  
  
"Dad- I mean- Commander there is no need to yell!" she said in a medium loud voice uncovering her ears.  
  
"I VERY WELL HAVE A REASON TO YELL. YOUR MESSING UP ALREADY!!!!!!! YOU USED THE MESMER AND SPOKE IN GNOMMISH!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!"  
  
"For Fronds sake, Commander, chill out!!!!" she yelled.  
  
She silently thought, 'Thank Frond, these walls are sound proof'  
  
"CHILL OUT!!!!!! YOU BETTER HAVE COMPLEATED THIS MISSION WITH NO MORE MISTAKES WHEN YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE OR YOUR BEING TRANSFERED TO TRAFFIC!!!!!!"  
  
Click.  
  
"Seriously, I doubt that he could forget that he was my commander for one moment.... Geese, thats even how it is at home..." she threw the phone back in her lugage.  
  
After about twenty more minutes of ranting to herself she fell asleep.  
  
When she had fallen asleep Artemis walked in after unlocking the door that had been locked by the occupant earlyer. He smiled when he saw her sleeping and turned to leave but somthing caugth his eye... It was her badge with her name written in..... gnommish.  
  
(AN: How is that for a new chappie? next one coming soon.) 


End file.
